Servant -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: When Phil's servant Dan goes to wake his master up he finds himself in an rather embaressing situation worst summery yet, im so sorry anyway yeah, M rated so you know what that means :3


Dan made his way up the stairs of the large mansion, biting his lip. He went and stopped outside the large oak door that led to one of the various bedrooms and knocked softly, straightening out his clothes after he did so. He cleared his throat and walked in upon not receiving a response. As expected, his employer was still fast asleep. The young boy sighed and drew the curtains on the window, letting sunlight flood the room and fall atop the mass of messy black hair that was sprawled over a soft pillow. "Master Phil, it's time to wake up. Your company has arrived and they don't like waiting." Dan frowned, walking over and shaking Phil lightly when he still wouldn't get up.

Phil groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. he blinked a few times before he adjusted to the light. he noticed the brown eyes that belonged Dan, staring down at him. "hmm?" he asked softly closing his eyes again. five more minutes couldn't hurt.

"Your guests are here. They arrived early and they're growing antsy, sir." Dan sighed, yanking Phil's blankets off the bed. "I suggest you hurry up and get ready so that you can stop them from harassing the rest of the staff."

Phil smirked softly as he opened his eyes. he sat up and quickly grabbed the boys arm. "dress me" he said softly, watching Dan's face closely for his reaction.

Dan fought back a blush, but nodded. "Yes, sir..." He choked out, clearing his throat again. "What would you like to wear today? I suggest something light, seeing as you'll be inside all day."

"you have good judgement there" he said as he continued to smirk. "just my usual, please"

"As you wish." Dan mumbled before going over to Phil's wardrobe and picking out a nice, simple outfit.

Phil ran his fingers through his hair as he gazed at the boy. he would love to just leave his guests waiting and stay up here, in the bedroom, with Dan.

Dan heard a loud crash from downstairs and a shrill shriek. "Oh dear... Master Phil, if you could excuse me for one moment..." He sighed before rushing out of the room.

Phil frowned softly. why did his guests always have to ruin everything. every time he had anyone over something would always get broken or he would be interrupted when he was in the middle of something. he sighed loudly as he stood up and trudged over to his bedroom door, only in a pair of boxers. he peered over the ledge to see what chaos was happening down stairs.

After much rushed discussion and persuading, Dan managed to get one of the maids to take Phil's guest on a long stroll throughout the large garden and field out back. He ran up the stairs, frowning at how out of shape his was, put got himself together quickly. "We have almost an hour, sir." He grinned triumphantly.

Phil smirked wildly "good" he said softly. he walked back into his room, stopping when he got to the middle of the room. he turned towards the door, hands on his hips, still smirking as he waited for Dan to come back into the room.

Dan followed, shutting the door behind them and locking it. "Now, is the outfit I chose okay? I think it's nice but I also think those may have been the trousers you said were too short on you so if you'd like me to find a different pair I can..." He rambled. One of his main problems was getting nervous in front of Phil and not knowing when to shut up.

"it's fine" his eyes wondered over Dan's body as he subconsciously licked his lips. he took a step towards Dan, looking into his eyes. his expression softened as he saw how nervous the boy looked "you don't need to be so nervous" he added

Dan bit his lip, staring at Phil innocently. It took him a moment to register what was said to him, but he nodded when it clicked "Right, sorry..." He mumbled, fiddling with his hands. "So, umm, would you still like for me to dress you, sir?"

"I have a better idea" he said as the smirk appeared back on his face.

"W-what is that, sir?" Dan choked out, swallowing thickly as he looked at Phil's smirk.

Phil gently took Dan's hand and led him over to the bed. Phil sat him down gently then sat beside him, still holding the boys hand "do you not want to guess? that's /_much_/ more fun than me just telling you" he basically purred as he edged closer to Dan.

Dan blushed furiously as he realized what Phil was doing. He leaned away slightly, which ended up making him more vulnerable. "I-I'm flattered, but we shouldn't... we don't... we can't, sir." He stuttered out, looking away from the older male.

Phil slowly ran his hand up Dan's inner thigh, smirking at the reaction he got from the boy. "we shouldn't but...we could" he answered smugly "you wouldn't disobey your master would you Daniel?" he purred into the younger boys ear.

Dan bit back a moan before shaking his head. "N-n-no, s-sir..." He squeaked out. "A-although, I feel it's f-fair to tell you n-now that I have no experience." He continued to blush, not sure what to actually do. He didn't know if he should stay there or lie down, leave his hands at his sides or wrap them around Phil, kiss him or not; he felt beyond awkward because of it.

"Don't worry about that." he gave Dan a soft smile. he needed to be gently with him, well, at least for now "Just do as I say" he whispered then pressed his lips against Dan's. he gently tangled his fingers in the boy's hair, deepening the kiss and he did so.

Dan timidly kissed back, his hands still at his sides. He carefully placed them in his lap, trying to keep himself calm over the fact that he was actually kissing Phil.

Phil broke the kiss, smirking softly "lie down" he commanded, his voice a little deeper than usual.

"Y-yes, sir." Dan mumbled before lying back on the bed, staring up at Phil. "What now?"

"Just keep your eyes on me" he stated as he straddled the younger boy's hips. he then slowly leant down over the boy, guiding Dan's hands to his own back "keep your hands there until I say otherwise" he said softly before pressing his lips to Dan's again.

Dan felt his eyes slip shut as he kissed back again, slowly getting used to it. His arms wrapped tighter around Phil, pulling him a little closer.

Phil smirked into the kiss, also pulling the younger closer to him. he licked Dan's lips softly before slipping his tongue into Dan's mouth. he moaned softly as he felt Dan's tongue rub against his own.

Dan moaned as well before pulling away to look at his watch. "Forty-five minutes. You better hurry if you want to do this." He mumbled before reattaching their lips in a heated kiss.

"that's plenty of time" he mumbled as he began unbuttoning the younger's shirt. he quickly removed it the lightly ran his fingers tips over Dan's chest "I can do many things within that time" he purred as he began to tease Dan's nipples.

Dan gasped softly, arching into Phil's touch. He then moaned softly and bit down on his bottom lip, he was really just under Phil's control, and more so than usual.

Phil slowly kissed along Dan's jaw line then down to his neck. Phil sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin. he wanted to leave marks all over the boy. no one would come near him if they knew he was his. he sucked harder as he continued to tease Dan's nipples.

Dan whimpered softly when Phil moved down to his neck. He dug his fingers into Phil's back, unintentionally digging his nails into the pale skin as well. He tilted his head to allow Phil more access as he began to let out soft, small moans. "Phil... please..."

"Please what?" he taunted, moving away from the boys neck to admire his work. he then looked into Dan's eyes again.

Dan pouted up at Phil, his eyes desperate. "Please... touch me..." He blushed deeply. "I want more... kisses, caresses, bites, I don't care..."

"Good boy" he purred as he trailed kisses down Dan's chest and stomach. he stopped at the waistline of the boys trousers, looking up at him "I promise this will satisfy your needs" said quietly as he began to unbuckle the boys belt. "lift your hips" he demanded as he roughly pulled at Dan's trousers, attempting to pull them off.

"Yes, sir." Dan mumbled and he lifted his hips, helping to push off his trousers. He sat there, blushing more than he really should have. "What are you going to do?" He asked softly, licking his lips as he looked down at Phil.

He tugged off Dan's underwear quickly before smirking. "what do you think?" he asked softly, taking a hold of the boys erection in his hand, gently stroking it. Phil then leaned down and took into his mouth, running his tongue along it slowly.

Dan moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. He definitely wasn't expecting /_that_/ of all things, but the way it made his skin tingle was, in a word, amazing. "Fuck, Phil..." He groaned, hands tangling into the messy black hair.

Phil took as much of the boy into his mouth as he could then began to suck gently. he let a soft moan escape his own lips. just hearing Dan's moans was making him so hard it hurt.

Dan panted in between each moan, gently tugging on Phil's hair. When the older boy moaned it made his back arch and he whined, finding it to be too much but wanting as much as he could get.

Phil suddenly pulled away, smirking at Dan. "I don't want you to come just yet" he whispered softly as he reached to his bedside drawer. he looked into Dan's eyes, still smirking "I want to be inside of you before than happens" he purred as he pulled a tube of lube out then closed the drawer again.

Dan groaned, his eyes slipping shut. "Please hurry, Phil." He whined, not even meaning to use the boy's first name without 'Master' in front of it. He was too turned on to care though. He let another moan slip out as he reached down and stroked himself. "Oh, God, Phil. I want to feel you so badly."

Phil quickly got to work preparing Dan, applying the lube to his fingers and to the boys entrance. Phil had to hold himself back, he knew he had to do this slowly or he would hurt Dan. he smiled softly at the boy then pushed a finger into Dan's entrance.

Dan squirmed at the intrusion, scrunching his face up. "Feels weird..." He mumbled, trying to get used to the feeling of the one finger inside of him, knowing that it only led to more.

Phil pulled his finger out slowly then pushed it back in again, curling it slightly, hoping this would make it better for Dan. "does it hurt?" he inquired softly.

"Yeah. A l-little." Dan nodded before looking down at Phil, biting his lip as hard as he could to try and distract himself.

Phil took one of Dan's hands in his while continuing to push his finger in and out of him. He intertwined their fingers and smiled "just squeeze my hand if it hurts to much" he said gently.

Dan nodded, squeezing Phil's hand lightly, in a loving manner. "Okay... I think you can add another one." He mumbled, wiggling his hips lightly as he did so.

Phil nodded slightly then slowly pushed in another finger, trying to be as gentle as he could. he slowly started to spread the younger boy. hoping he wasn't hurting him too badly.

Dan took deep breaths, adjusting to the new feeling of both fingers before nodding again, letting Phil know that he could continue with it. He licked his lips, staring down at the other.

he continued to spread him gently then added a third finger, watching Dan's face nervously. he gave the boys hand a quick squeeze and smiled at him. hoping this would somehow help Dan.

Dan's face scrunched up lightly in pain but it soon faded. When he figured he was ready, he squeezed Phil's hand and nodded. "O-okay..."

Phil moved his fingers in and out a few more times before taking them out. he looked into Dan's eyes "this will probably hurt" he squeezed Dan's hand "a lot" he added softly. he quickly positioned himself then kissed Dan as he slowly pushed into the younger boy.

Dan whimpered, wrapping his arms around Phil and trying to ignore the pain. He took a deep breath, biting down hard on his lip.

"shhh" Phil hushed him softly kissing his lips again "I wont move until you're ready" he said with a soft smile.

Dan hugged Phil tightly. When he felt he was ready, he gently kissed him. "You can go now... Just stay slow, okay?"

Phil nodded, slowly sliding out then pushing back in slowly. he watched Dan's face the whole time, making sure he was being gentle enough.

Dan was quick to adjust to the pain, but it still felt weird. He continued to keep Phil close, nuzzling his face in his neck, panting gently.

Phil picked up the pace slightly, hoping Dan would be okay with it. he pressed his lips against Dan's again but more forcefully this time, slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth almost instantly.

Dan quickly met Phil's tongue with his own, moaning softly as he did so. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around Phil's small frame, pulling him a little closer.

Phil moaned loudly as he thrust into him a little harder. he never thought this could ever feel this amazing. he moaned again, frantically rubbing his tongue against Dan's,

Dan broke the kiss when he gasped, his eyes fluttering open. "D-do that again..." He panted, his legs wrapping tighter around Phil.

Phil smirked slightly as he pushed in harder and harder, moaning loudly as he watched Dan's beautiful reactions. he seemed to be enjoying it now.

Dan moaned loudly, his eyes slipping shut again as he threw his head back. "Oh, Phil..." He hummed.

Phil continued to thrust into him as fast and as hard as he could. moaning and panting as he kissed Dan again.

Dan dug his fingers into Phil's back as he kissed back, eagerly meeting each thrust by pushing into it. He fell into a constant moan, forcing his tongue into Phil's mouth.

Phil moaned loudly into the kiss panting harder. he knew he was close now.

Dan whined as he felt a strange warmth in his stomach. He knew the feeling, just not well. He broke the kiss again to pant into Phil's neck. "Close..."

"m-me too" he stuttered and then grunted softly, thrusting into Dan as hard as he could "c-come with me Dan" he panted

Dan nodded. "Phil... almost... there..." He panted before moaning extremely loud, clenching around Phil as he came.

Phil thrust into Dan a few more times before moaning Dan's name loudly as he came. he panted heavily, looking into Dan's eyes lovingly as he attempted to catch his breath. he then pulled out of Dan and collapsed beside him on the bed. quickly taking the younger boy into his arms and hugging him tightly.

Dan hummed as he curled into Phil's arms, then looked at his watch. He went wide eyed and scrambled out of bed, despite the pain he felt. "Shit! We only have a few minutes, ten at most! We both have to clean up and you need to look presentable and breathe, Dan, breathe!"

Phil just smirked and took a hold of Dan's wrist basically dragging him back to bed "no way, we're both staying here" he said with a slightly chuckle "I don't want to see any boring people today" he stated then looked into Dan's eyes "id rather spend the day with the guy I've fallen for"

"You... you've fallen for me? But I'm just the servant..."Dan blushed deeply, hugging Phil tight as he grinned like an idiot. "And one of us should at least go down and let them know that you're no longer interested in the company..."

Phil smiled as he hugged Dan back tightly "lets let them figure out on their own" he said softly "I am not letting you leave this room" he said in a stern voice then chuckled lightly as he smiled.

Dan giggled before kissing Phil's cheek and then finding his underwear, slipping them back on. He curled up in Phil's bed and smiled innocently. "Thank you." He mumbled.

Phil pulled the covers over them both then pulled Dan closer to him. "I love you Daniel" he whispered as he kissed Dan's forehead lightly.

"I love you too, Phil." Dan beamed, snuggling into Phil. "Oh, and call me Dan. I prefer it over Daniel." He said softly.

He smirked letting a small laugh escape his lips "I know, it's kind of fun to annoy you with it though" he teased. he yawned loudly, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

Dan giggled, gently kissing Phil. "You're cute, you know that?" He hummed, tracing patterns with his fingertips on Phil's chest.

"No im not" he said softly closing his eyes again "you're the cute one" he half mumbled as he began to fall asleep.

"Whatever you say Phil." Dan said happily, closing his own eyes and sliding both arms around Phil. He began to sing under his breath, his face buried in the nook of Phil's neck.

Phil hugged Dan tightly to his chest as he smiled softly in his sleep.

Dan soon fell asleep, smiling slightly as he stayed curled into Phil.


End file.
